Priest builds
Since the talent review in the 1.10 patch, most if not all the Talents available to priests will find a use somewhere. You can use this page to give you ideas about the kinds of options that are available to you as a priest. Mix and match the talents that appeal to you and your style of play. You should read the Priest Talents page for more information about specific talents. =Level 10 - 49 Builds= Level 10 - 49 Notes PvP Builds If your emphasis is on PvP rather than leveling your toon, the builds below should suffice, however you should select Blackout over Spririt Tap. Holy Damage Builds Despite the improvements to the Holy tree, the Shadow tree is still considered the best build for leveling. See the level 60 builds section for templates you might want to use if you want to concerate on the holy and discipline trees. Blackout vs. Shadow Focus The build recommendations here for PvE grinding, suggest putting points into Shadow Focus over Blackout up to level 40. * Shadow Focus allows you to confidently go up against mobs two, three or even four levels above you, providing a higher rate of leveling and better itemisation through higher level quests and drops. * Blackout on the other hand, reduces incomming dps but happens at random. This can break the 'flow' of grinding, especially if you back away from the mob and put your self out of range. As a matter of preference Shadow Focus will be prefered by player who are grinding at the lmiit of survivability, while Blackout provides more certainty. Level 10 - 20 Emphasis on shadow talents. Taking down mobs fast and reducing downtime are the most important things. Your built-in healing ability will be ample for any groups you are in. http://www.wowhead.com/talent/?rZZxMhz * Spirit Tap: Faster mana regen between mobs. * Shadow Focus: Allows you to concentrate on mobs of a higher level than yourself. * Improved SW:P: As the harder battles last longer than 18 seconds. * Mind Flay: The most useful talent in the shadow tree. It has high DPS and high mana efficiency. Level 21 - 30 Stick with improving damage dealing talents. You can still heal fine. http://www.wowhead.com/talent/?rZZxMLtc0o * Improved Mind Blast: Reduces the cooldown of the highest dps attack we have. * Shadow Reach: Allows you to attack mobs and players alike from further away. * Vampiric Embrace: Allows you to largly dispense with Power Word: Shield in favour of taking and healing damage as you go. Level 31 - 40 More Shadow Talents. http://www.wowhead.com/talent/?rZZxMgtctoz * Shadow Weaving: Increases DPS by about 10% over all. Stacks with a shadow damage wand. * Silence: A very useful talent in PvP and PvE instances. * Shadowform: Increases damage by 15% and reduces damage taken by 15% for one talent point. Level 41 - 49 Even More Shadow. http://www.wowhead.com/talent/?dZZvMgtctot * Blackout: Reduces damage taken in PvE and is invaluable in PvP. * Darkness: Increases damage by 10%. =Level 50 - 59 Builds= Level 50 - 59 - Instance Healing Option Concentrates on healing efficiency while retaining shadow spec for grinding and PvP. http://www.wowhead.com/talent/?dZf0xZvMgtctot * Improved Renew: Improves mana efficiency and healing per second. * Devine Fury: Allows you to use greater heal rather than flash heal, improving mana efficiency Level 50 - 59 - Fast Grinding Maximises damage output for PvE. http://www.wowhead.com/talent/?dVZbZEMgtctRt * Wand Spec: Increases damage. * Improved Vampiric Embrace: Allows you do not waste mana on shields. Level 51 - 59 - PvP Concentates on Maximising damage with some survivability. http://www.wowhead.com/talent/?rx0GoZbZqMgtctot * Unbreakable Will, Improved PW:S and Martyrdom for survivability * Inner Focus: Gives you a no-mana high crit chance cast. =Level 60 Builds= Level 60 - Master Healer Maximum Healing output and longevity. Best healing option for healing in raids. http://www.wowhead.com/talent/?bxRhsVVoZcxtcc0a * Meditation, Mental Strength and Mental Agility and Improved Healing for longevity. * Improved Renew, Devine Fury for throughput. * Includes Spirit of Redemption, which may be swapped out for an additional point in Spiritual Guildance if prefered. Level 60 - Shadow Warrior Concentates on maximising damage and survivability http://www.wowhead.com/talent/?rx0GoZbZVMgtctRt Level 60 - Holy Warrior Concentrates on Maximising damage using the holy tree, which while not as powerful as the shadow tree in terms of raw DPS, will allow you to fight for longer and also provide healing. http://www.wowhead.com/talent/?bxzGsGVqooxthbb * Power Infusion, Force of Will, Searing Light and others beef up the DPS of you Smite and Holy Fire spells. Try trading Mental Agility for Imp. Inner Fire and Imp. Renew for Blessed recovery to improve survivability against Rogues, Hunters and Warriors http://www.wowhead.com/talent/?dxzGsVVqosxt0bb Level 60 - Chaos Healer Maximum healing flexibility at the cost of longevity, also loses Devine Spirit. http://www.wowhead.com/talent/?bxRhsVZfxt0fMkt * Includes the much maligned Lightwell, which while considered almost useless, is the most highly efficient healing spell we have. Level 60 - Shadow Raider A specialised build designed to augment and improve the dps of Warlocks and the overall raid. Used by guilds that are have instances on farm status and are trying to improve throughput. The basic premis is to create one group that contains 1 shadow priest and 4 warlocks. http://www.wowhead.com/talent/?bxx0RZZVGxtcxRt * Shadow Weaving, uses one debuff slot to increase the DPS of all four warlocks and the priest by 15% * Imp Vampiric Embrace, essientially provides uplimited mana for the warlocks by converting the priests dps in to health on the Warlocks and then to mana via life tap. * Shadow Affinity and Silent Resolve provide a combined 45% reduction in threat from the priest, which is required due to the large amount of both healing and dps he is doing. * The priest will run out of mana quickly, however the goal is to kill bosses as fast as possible so this might not be a problem. Use mana pots and/or innervate for the big bosses. Move points out of Inner focus and Meditation if Silence is required. Category:Guides Category:Priests Category:Talents Category:Priest Talents